Sweet Kisses 3: Regret
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Raven starts having regrets about her kisses with Robin.


Sequel to What's the Right Question. Okay, now I'm making a series. So watch out for more. Series is called Sweet Kisses.

Sweet Kisses: Regret

Raven's POV:

Two weeks had passed since I was in Robin's room with the chocolate craze. Ever since then, I've been regretting what's been going on between us.

I mean he still had Starfire. Why would he want me?

This was getting way out of hand.

All this, it was hurting me. Emotionally, I mean.

Does he even love me?

I'll never know.

And what about Starfire? What would become of her if she found out Robin and I have been? …

Are we even a real couple?

"Uh, Raven? Are you in there? I want to give you something."

It was Beast Boy.

What would happen to him? I already know that he likes me.

And that's cuz he really sucks at flirting and it's obvious.

Trust me.

But, what am I supposed to do? What about him?

He and Starfire might be heartbroken.

Oh my god, I don't even know if we're together or not!

That's pathetic.

All I know is that he kissed me.

3-5 times.

Yikes.

"Raven, are you in there? I want to tell you something."

I can't open the door, so I teleported to the main room.

He wants to see me alone. I know it.

Beast Boy's POV:

Ok, this was it. I was going to tell Raven how I felt.

Today. On Christmas Eve.

Oh damn, what if she didn't like me?

Gulp.

"Uh, Raven? Are you in there? I want to give you something." Sweat was dropping from my forehead. I was so freakin' nervous. What was I going to say again? 'Oh hey Raven, these flowers are for you, and by the way, I love you?' That would sound stupid.

She never opened the door, so I left.

I went to the main room to find her there talking with Cyborg.

Damn, I needed to talk to her alone.

Cyborg finally left.

This was my only chance.

"Um-Raven?"

Raven's POV:

I needed to talk to someone, but Cyborg can't be the one. He would get mad at Robin for kissing me like that.

That would be funny though.

Not the point. Cyborg soon left though. I was just sitting there.

"Um-Raven?"

Oh no, Beast Boy was going to say it.

I can't tell him. It would hurt him a lot. Besides, what was I going to say? Oh, I have this relationship with Robin, then find out Robin's with Starfire, then become embarrassed?

No fuckin way.

Just then Robin came in. I didn't know what to do, be happy or worried?

"Oh hey Beast Boy, do you mind if I talk with Raven for a while?" I heard him ask Beast Boy.

"Um, dude, I kinda wanted to ask her something."

"Can't it wait? This is very important."

"No, it can't! I've wanted to ask her this for a long time! So if you don't mind…" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin looked at me. I already knew what Beast Boy wanted, and by the look on his face, he knew too.

He gestured his head towards me, asking me a question without saying anything. "Didn't you tell him?" was what I could tell Robin was trying to say.

I nodded no. I regret not doing so.

Just then Cyborg came in, with Starfire.

Thank god.

I think.

"Happy Holidays friends!"

"Yea guys! Merry Christmas!"

I smiled. Those two can be annoying at times.

Beast Boy and Robin, seeing that their efforts were fruitless, just left.

Well, Beast Boy did.

------

We watched movies and had Christmas Cookies.

Soon Cyborg and Starfire left.

It was just Robin and I.

"So, Raven. I guess you didn't tell Beast Boy what's been going on between us."

"Robin?" I had to say it. Now. "Is there anything between us?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Well, do you want anything between us?"

I stopped at that. I was thinking so deeply that I didn't hear Robin leave and come back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him peeling the wrapper off a candy cane.

He started to suck on the end. Then got up and walked towards the window.

I followed him. Why would he go there? To see the view?

When he was looking forward, I cut off a piece of the other end that he hadn't licked yet, and put it in my mouth.

He saw all of this from the corner of his eye, I could tell.

Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind and kissed me.

I was confused. He just smirked and looked up.

I saw the mistletoe.

My smile answered his last question.

He kissed me again.

I do think there is something between us.

And I don't regret it.

Please review and look for the next story.


End file.
